legacy_of_izalfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Izal
This article contains an approximate timeline of historical events surrounding Izal up to and including the Legacy of Izal campaign. Please note that this document is still a work in progress and most events from the campaign are missing. Owing to the nature of this campaign involving three groups playing within the same area/setting concurrently, but with varying amounts of downtime between events, timelines are intentionally inexact, and backdating reconcilation regarding travel time/down time may be made to ensure that events line up in the correct in-game order. The entries below will reflect the order events are to have canonically played out, which not necessarily reflect the "correct" relative times of the in-session timelines. Events that happened during one of the three groups' sessions will be prefixed with notation indicating such, e.g. (G3). 'Antiquity' approx. -4000 SEoP to approx. -2000 SEoP The earliest recorded events in the history of Izal are said to have occurred during this time, indicating the continent has seen active civilization for at least five thousand years, though very few specific events are recorded. Some records may have been lost - or intentionally destroyed - during subsequent epochs. * Unknown Time ** The rise of the great Malak Empire began towards the latter half of this epoch. 'The Times of Tyranny' approx. -2000 SEoP to -1000 SEoP As a result of the fall of the Malak Empire, the lands of Izal were plunged into nearly a millenia of warfare. Internal and international strife led to widespread violence and the periodic rise and fall of many forgotten kingdoms, city-states, and empires. -2000 SEoP * -2000 SEoP ** The fall of the great Malak Empire occurred around this time. * Unknown Time ** Creation of the first ley line travel passageways by draconic mages. These lines, located in and around the Underdark, connected important sites of power and allowed for rapid travel across the continent of Izal. 'The First Era of Peace' approx -1000 SEoP to 1 SEoP As centuries of violence began to decimate the land and its denizens, the almighty deities of Izal - who counted the peoples and races of Izal among their worshippers - elected to intervene directly, forging the Great Treaty amongst all of the active powers of Izal, leading to another era of prosperity; however, a union of evil deities would rise to bring strife to the land once again. -1000 SEoP * -1000 SEoP ** The Great Treaty was forged by the gods of Izal, ushering in a new era of peace and prosperity. ** The gods of Izal began walking the lands, exercising their influence more directly. -500 SEoP * -500 SEoP ** Beginning of the Gods' War. Lead by Cyric, the Prince of Lies, a cadre of evil deities (known as the Dark Six broke rank and began waging war against the rest of the pantheon, most notably the deities aligning themselves as the Union of Good. * Unknown Time ** Formation of the Council of Ertol, a secret order ultimately responsible for the disappearance of the gods of Izal at the end of the Gods' War and for ensuring they did not return. ** The flying castle and wizard college of Buoyanth is completed and stands between the Twin Dagger Cities. ** The first vampire of Izal, Dalv, appears. He takes up residence in Alucard Castle, in the Whispering Forest. 'The Second Era of Peace' 1 SEoP to Present Five hundred years after the Gods' War had begun, the deities vanished without a trace. Though their followers could still draw upon their power and receive divine guidance, the gods of Izal no longer exercised influence directly upon the lands of Izal. Though some strife would follow, a (sometimes uneasy) peace would once again return to Izal, and the land would endure another thousand years of prosperity - at least until Cyric would rise again, kicking off the events of the Legacy of Izal campaign and ushering in the Era of Adventures. 1 SEoP * 1 SEoP ** The gods of Izal suddenly vanished from the land without a trace, functionally ending the Godswar. ** The most powerful clans of the Elves of Izal, having seen the potential for the destruction of elven society, banded together to form a ruling council and bring order to elven society. * 4 SEoP ** First known occurrence of the elven clan melee tradition. * 200 SEoP ** Last known contact between Chrysanthemum and Kristen Stewart. * Unknown Time ** Birth of Kristen Stewart, legendary vampire hunter. 500 SEoP * 847 SEoP ** Birth of Duran Veneficus, future member of Group 1. * 860 SEoP ** Birth of Zook Z. Pepperclank, future member of Group 1. * 900 SEoP ** Birth of Kesha Noresh, future member of Group 2. * 919 SEoP ** Birth of Merinthe Galalani, future member of Group 1. * 934 SEoP ** Merinthe Galalani finds herself orphaned as a result of a robbery and joins the Abandoned, living on the streets of the Twin Dagger Cities. * 963 SEoP ** Birth of Agatha, future member of Group 3. * 965 SEoP ** Presumed birth of Norman Rockgoode, future member of Group 2. ** Birth of Benedikt, future member of Group 3. * 968 SEoP ** Birth of Paelias Envaris, future member of Group 3. ** Birth of Ruus Marekar, future member of Group 1. * 969 SEoP ** Birth of Harridan Serrisom. * 970 SEoP ** Birth of Belrus Gillio, future member of Group 1. He was abandoned as a newborn and taken in by two former adventurers near the city of Bullhelm. * 972 SEoP ** Birth of Ferdinand Rohr, future member of Group 3. * 975 SEoP ** Birth of Elgroth, future member of Group 1. * 980 SEoP ** Birth of Mordai Acus, future member of Group 3. * 981 SEoP ** Birth of Lastree, future member of Group 1. * 982 SEoP ** Conscripted into the army of the Kingdom of Norkia, Benedikt began serving his lord at White Stone Castle. ** Following the conscription of all able-bodied men in her kingdom, including her brother Benedikt, Agatha fled to Klortho and joined the Convent of Dusk. * 990 SEoP ** Waking up in Izal with little memory of his past, Norman Rockgoode begins putting his pragmatic plans in motion. ** Birth of Aqua, future member of Group 2. * 993 SEoP ** Belrus Gillio aids the residents of his home of Bullhelm in repelling an attack by goblinoid forces, discovering his connection to Torm in the process. ** Separated from his parents, Mordai Acus travels to Klortho, where he is taken in by Henri, the owner of Henri's Barrel Emporium. * 998 SEoP ** Tempted by greed, Belrus Gillio is lured into pursuing a bounty, and returns home to find his village razed by unknown forces. Unable to seek his revenge, and having lost his smile, Belrus set out westward, eventually arriving in the Kingdom of Moradin and working in service of the king. * Creation of Exterminatus, a company whose name Group 1 inadvertently used as a cover/alias. * 999 SEoP ** Returning home to find his camp and its residents wiped out, Lastree begans wandering the lands of Izal, eventually arriving and settling in the city of Kalan. * Unknown Time ** Birth of Phoerik Bombadil, future member of Group 1. ** Birth of Whisperbow, future member of Group 3. ** Birth of Cale Stonebreaker, future member of Group 3. ** Birth of Fats Magyeurn, future member of Group 2. ** Abandoned and left for dead at the age of seven, Fats Magyeurn was found and rescued by an unknown monastery. ** Birth of Kazadeous, future member of Group 2. ** Birth of Popov Strongstout, future member of Group 2. ** Paying a steep price for his thirst for knowledge, Duran Veneficus ends up the sole survivor of his initial adventuring party, and retreats to the Whispering Forest to continue his research alone. ** Birth of Urist Boardmurdered, future member of Group 2. ** Birth of Astrid, future member of Group 2. ** Birth of Yenkas Two-Steppes, future member of Group 1. ** Birth of Nilahm Kawalk (Athos), future member of Group 3. ** Birth of Sora Norixis, future member of Group 2. ** Birth of Ievi Jeniever, future member of Group 2. ** His home city of Milford Haven wiped out by an insidious guildmaster, Zook would leave home and subsequently be rescued by the elven Altmer Clan. He would subsequently adopt himself into the clan and develop a close relationship with Yenkas Two-Steppes. ** Birth of Art-Vandelay Kostanza, future member of Group 2. ** Birth of Bidatar, future member of Group 2. ** Birth of Dag Nabit, future member of Group 2. ** Birth of Brymjar Ormson, future member of Group 3. ** Birth of Vactet, future member of Group 2. ** Birth of Baldor Horstson, future member of Group 2. ** Elgroth, fueled by rage, slays his father and leaves his unruly tribe behind, traveling east from the Dragon Plains and eventually arriving in the Whispering Forest. 1000 SEoP * 1000 SEoP ** Following the unintended descruction of Henri's Barrel Emporium, Mordai Acus would flee Klortho, eventually encountering the Jasidin, who directed him to travel towards Urach to find his purpose. ** Inconsolable after the death of his family at the hands of an epidemic that befell White Stone Castle, Benedikt left his post and the Kingdom of Norkia, traveling towards Urach. ** Fleeing from mysterious pursuers after a failed robbery, Merinthe Galalani wanders north from the Twin Dagger Cities. Along the way, she is saved by a mysterious divine power, and puts her faith in the sun. Her journey leads her towards Quelren in the Whispering Forest, where she arrives just ahead of the annual Clan Melee. The Legacy of Izal Campaign Arc 1 ** (G3) Gathering at a bar north of Urach, a group of travelers is tasked with clearing out a rat infestation in the bar's basement. In their attempt to clear the infestation, they burn the inn to the ground and elect to travel together to Urach. The initial members of the group are Benedikt, Brymjar Ormson, Cale Stonebreaker, Mordai Acus and Whisperbow. ** (G2) A group of eager adventurers explore a mysterious spider-filled cave and, at the behest of a spectral being within, attempt to locate a mysterious cube. The spectral being turns out to be somewhat disguised, his true form one apparently bearing unknown iconography, who interacts with the cube and vanishes with a stroke of lightning. The initial members of the group are Art-Vandelay Kostanza, Kesha Noresh, Popov Strongstout, and Sora Norixis. ** (G3) On their way to Urach, Group 3 encounters a group of mercenaries. The mercenaries are seeking out a blue stone rumoured to be located in a nearby swamp, and enlist the party's help in finding it. ** (G2) Traveling towards Urach, Group 2 encounters a traveling merchant, from whom Popov Strongstout steals a potion and falsely accuses of assaulting the party. The merchant is subdued and detained by the cards, and vows his revenge, serving as a catalyst for the eventual gnomish unrest in the Kingdom of Moradin. ** (G1) Cyric and his agents (the Black Suns) put their plan fully into motion, attacking the elven Clan Melee, sundering Galadriel, and stealing the gem at her heart. A motley crew of non-adventurers, having traveled to witness the melee, become embroiled in the events transpiring, stumbling upon the existence Council of Ertol and electing to inform the dwarves. The initial members of the group are Duran Veneficus, Elgroth, Merinthe Galalani, Pheorik Bombadil, Yenkas Two-Steppes, and Zook Z. Pepperclank. ** (G3) Group 3 finds the stone they had been enlisted to find, but elects to hide it until they could glean the mercenaries' true intentions; Mordai, as suspicious of the group as they were of the mercenaries, moves the stone to a new hiding location. ** Black Sun agents locate the stone they were seeking in the swamp north of Urach, thanks to the transforming effect it had on the area in which it was hidden, and retreat with it to a cave serving as their base of operations in the region. ** (G3) After Group 3 clarifies the intentions of the mercenaries, they lead them to the stone, finding it in neither hiding spot. The mercenaries remind them of their "obligation" to recover the stone. ** (G3) Suspicious of Group 3's motives, the Urlak Mercenaries appoint Paelias Envaris to accompany the party as their representative to aid them in locating and recover the stone. ** (G3) Group 3 manage to locate the stone, tracing it in a nearby cave in the hands of presumed bandits; however, though they wipe the bandits out almost to a man, they are unable to prevent one of the bandits' leaders from teleporting away with the stone, to the displeasure of the mercenaries. ** In the hours and days following the sundering of Galadriel, a mysterious decaying plague begins to permeate the Whispering Forest, corrupting the flora and fauna therein. ** (G3) Group 3 returns to the Urlak Mercenaries, empty-handed. Their task unsuccessful, the mercenaries refuse to compensate them for their time - and terminate Paelias' employment. ** (G1) In Quelren, Group 1 encounters an agent of Dalv who advises that his master may be able to give party information regarding the Council of Ertol. The party meets with Dalv at Alucard Castle, and agrees to help recover an item from his cellar in exchange for information; however, receiving visions from Kristen Stewart, the party elects to betray Dalv and flees from the castle. ** (G2) Vactet joins Group 2. After exploring a cave with his help, he travels with the party along the road towards Urach. ** (G3) Wandering within the city of Urach, Group 3 observes an epic battle between two dragons in the sky near the city: one red, and one gold. The red dragon seemingly fells the gold dragon, sending it plummeting to the ground in a forested area near the town, and flies off to the east. They elect to try and locate the fallen in the forest. ** (G1) Leaving the Whispering Forest, Group 1 makes their way towards the dwarven city of Moradin, hoping to warn the king of the events that took place during the elven Clan Melee. Far to their south, they witness what appears to be a red dragon flying eastward. ** (G2) Dissatisfied with intra-party strife, and their actions nearly leading to his arrest, Vactet leaves Group 2. ** (G2) Encountering the party at their camp near a small town between the Twin Dagger Cities and Urach, Bidatar joins Group 2 at their fire and, eventually, travels with them. ** (G2) Bidatar, believing himself to be eliminating heretics, barricades an inn in the forest near the Twin Dagger Cities and sets it on fire to kill 'cultists' therein. Unfortunately for him, and for the rest of Group 2, there were witnesses to this action. ** (G3) Group 3 discovers an orc camp and a woman held inside. They engage the orcs and their leader and, with the assistance of a silver dragon, are able to rescue the woman. They discover the woman is a golden dragon by the name of Chrysanthemum, in human form. The silver dragon, Thanes, flies towards the floating wizard college of Buoyanth with the woman and party in tow. ** (G1) Group 1 arrives in Moradin, discovering the oppression of the gnomes that live therein. Zook discovers an impending uprising and coup lead by Nome. ** (G2) Death of Sora Norixis. Sora was shredded by wolves when Group 2 was besieged in the woods near the Twin Dagger Cities. ** (G3) Meeting with Murdoch at the college of Buoyanth, Group 3 is thanked for their assistance in rescuing Chrysanthemum. Murdoch asks if they would help investigate the actions of his cousin, Floric Powersnoof, who had a tower located to the west of the Twin Dagger Cities. The party agreed. ** (G2) Continuing their propensity for meeting fellow travelers in the woods, Group 2 meets and recruits Urist Boatmurdered. ** (G1) Attempts to warn the dwarves regarding both the events in the Whispering Forest and the gnomish uprising are unsuccessful, and Group 1 is unable to obtain an audience with the king; however, as they are attempting to negotiate said entrance, an alarm sounds, and the dwarves retreat to protect the king from an assault of some kind. ** (G2) Death of Popov Strongstout. He was slain by a banshee that Art-Vandelay Kostanza accidentally roused from its slumber. ** (G2) Following the death of Popov Strongstout, Art-Vandelay Kostanza flees the angry remnants of Group 2. He eventually finds safety at the hands of agents of the Kingdom of Kalan, who are seeking out the mysterious arsonists plaguing the land. ** (G1) Successfully infiltrating the sewers of Moradin, Group 1 makes their way into the castle depths to try and help in repelling whatever attack is taking place. They make it to the Great Forge ahead of both the gnomes and of Cyric's forces (led by Červený); however, they are unsuccessful in preventing them from realizing their goal, and the castle's assailants abscond with the gem at the Forge's heart. ** (G1) Death of Yenkas Two-Steppes. He was slain during Group 1's valiant (but futile) stand at the Great Forge in Moradin. ** (G3) Arriving at Floric Powersnoof's tower, and ascending and overcoming the many challenges contained therein, Group 3 is pulled into a strange orb. They 'emerge' in a strange alternate version of the town surrounding the tower and witnesses fiendish and celestial forces fighting over a spectral version of the village in which his tower resides. The party eventually escapes this dimension by climbing the tower again, emerging in front of Floric. He and the sphere promptly vanish. ** (G2) Dag Nabit, a curious half orc, meets and joins Group 2. ** (G2) Group 2 encounters Ievi Jeniever and Fats Magyeurn on their way towards the Twin Dagger Cities. They agree to travel together briefly to brave the hazards of the road. ** (G1) Group 1 meets with Rurik Fireforge, king of Moradin, and his advisor Jorrik Steelmind. Once apprised of the events that transpired in the Whispering Forest, Jorrik surmises that the attackers must be trying to gather several relics that had been used by the Council of Ertol to seal the gods away a thousand years prior. He shares this information, as well as what knowledge he has of the Council with the party. ** (G1) Belrus Gillio joins Group 1. Working for Rurik Fireforge, Belrus Gillio is asked by the king to accompany Group 1 on their quest. ** (G1) At the recommendation of Jorrik Steelmind, Group 1 sets out for Fallsworn Jungle to pursue Black Sun agents and disrupt any rituals currently underway. They set out towards the jungle aboard an airship. ** (G3) Thanes arrives to collect Group 3 from Floric Powersnoof's tower and return them to Buoyanth; however, on the way, they are ambushed by a red dragon. Thanes is slain and the party plummets to ground aboard him, plunging into an underground tomb. ** (G2) Betrayed by Art-Vandelay Kostanza, Group 2 is detained and arrested by agents of Judy, Queen of Kalan and charged with committing several acts of arson within the borders of the Kingdom of Kalan. The party is escorted to Kalan, where they receive a sham trial at the hands of the Queen. Punishments are meted out, with the bulk of the party being press-ganged into completing a task at her request. ** (G2) Death of Bidatar. Identified as the primary arsonist, he was executed by at the behest of Judy, Queen of Kalan. ** (G1) Group 1 arrives at the village of Nani Kulanakauhale on the outskirts of the Fallsworn Jungle and, after a night's preparation, departs in search of their objective. ** Alerted to the danger in Fallsworn Jungle by Group 1 and Jorrik Steelmind, Murdoch dispatches Chrysanthemum to aid Group 1 in their battle. ** (G3) Group 3 emerges from the underground tomb and is immediately summoned by Murdoch. Murdoch advises the party that he believes he has located Floric in a cave north of the Twin Dagger Cities, and dispatches them to pursue him. ** (G1) Group 1 discovers a faction of sentient apes within the Fallsworn Jungle, engaged in worship around a statue of their god, Harambe. Climbing the spiraling path around the tree at the jungle's core, the party confronts a Black Sun agent (who they saw at the assault on Galadriel) and the apes' presumed leader (who they saw during both sieges); though they are able to defeat the apes, the Black Sun agent reveals himself as Cyric, the Prince of Lies, and manages to complete his ritual releasing the gods of Izal unto the land once more before disappearing. ** (G2) Tasked with trapping Murdoch in a strange gem, Group 2 arrives at Buoyanth as part of their obligation to Judy, Queen of Kalan. They explore the college, stumbling upon an illithid. The illithid strikes a bargain with Fats, earning his release in exchange for providing his help defeating his captor, Murdoch. ** (G3) Arriving at the cave, Group 3 discovers it to be guarded by several beasts. They defeat them, though not before two of their number (Benedikt and Brymjar) are cursed with lycanthropy. The party eventually enters into the cave and discovers Floric Powersnoof therein, discovering him to also be an agent of Cyric and member of the Black Suns, and engages him in battle. They are able to defeat him, though he is able to successfully complete a ritual trapping the Union of Good and many of the Unaligned Powers once again. ** Following the completion of Cyric's ritual, a great rift opens in the skies above Izal. Demonic forces pour forth and, with the aid of the gnomish uprising, manage to usurp control of Moradin. ** (G2) With the illithid's help, Group 2 is successful in trapping Murdoch within the gem. Their mission complete, they step outside to see a tear forming in the sky, and demonic creatures pouring out. The illithid promptly vanishes. Arc 2 ** (G2) For reasons that remain her own, Ievi Jennifer leaves Group 2 following the events in Buoyanth. ** (G1) Immediately following the events in Fallsworn Jungle, Group 1 is rescued by Chrysanthemum and taken to her lair to recover. She approaches the party with an entreaty to travel to Buoyanth to try and locate its head, the wizard Murdoch, who has gone missing. She directs the party to use abandoned ley line passageways under ground that should lead them to the city. ** Tensions begin to build between the Twin Dagger Cities of Kalan and Klortho. Judy, Queen of Kalan orders the creation of an arena in an attempt to rile up the bloodlust of fervor of her populace in anticipation of war. The arena is wildly successful and draws participants from abroad. ** (G1) The efforts of long-forgotten drow to prepare an invasion force are discovered by Group 1 as they attempt to use the ley lines. The party is able to disrupt and delay these efforts before successfully escaping and arriving in the college of Buoyanth. They discover Murdoch is not present and that a new headmaster has taken over at the direction of the Queen. ** (G1) Having been discovered in the city, Merinthe discovers a bounty has been placed on her head (and, by extension, upon the heads of the rest of Group 1) by Madam Ling. The party opts to attempt to steal or usurp control of the flying college of Buoyanth and discovers that its interim head and the Queen (an impostor) are both succubi. The party is able to force both to retreat. ** The elite guard of Judy, Queen of Kalan discover the Queen's death and the presence of an impostor Queen. They are able to relay this information to the staff of Jocelyn, Queen of Klortho, defusing tensions on both sides. A slow return to normalcy follows. ** (G1) Lastree joins Group 1, after some resistance (and urging from Murdoch in absentia), having aided them in their fight against the two succubi. ** (G1) Death of Lastree. He fell in battle attempting to buy time for the rest of Group 1 to escape from a medusa and her shield guardian. ** (G1) The party manages to overcome the gauntlet of trials placed in their way by Murdoch and gains access to the core of Buoyanth. They meet Buoyanth's pilot, a human by the name of Ruus Marekar, and take control of the flying college. ** (G1) Ruus Marekar joins Group 1, lending to the party both his skills as a skirmisher and his expertise regarding the flying college of Buoyanth. ** With the death of her sister, Jocelyn, Queen of Klortho, currently pregnant with the kingdoms' only heir, takes control of both the Kingdom of Klortho and the Kingdom of Kalan. There is general unease and simmering friction among the nobility and vassals belonging to both kingdoms. ** (G1) Group 1 hunts for and locates Llathriel, the legendary smith, in Klortho and is able to learn information from him regarding re-sealing the gods. They are also able to enlist his aid in preparing a relic to reseal the gods, though at a cost - they discover that Murdoch, the headmaster of Buoyanth, is in fact a manifestation of the god Azuth and has been sealed within a gem. Using this gem to seal the gods will result in its destruction (and, potentially, the death of Azuth). ** (G1) Jocelyn, Queen of Klortho, apprised of the party's successes by Captain Lionel and Enzo, attempts to enlist the aid of Group 1 to quell an undead menace in the forests north of the Twin Dagger Cities. Once the group learns that this objective coincides with their goal to seal the gods, the party agrees to help. During this discussion, the Queen also apprises the party of the political tensions surrounding the two cities. ** (G1) Group 1 is able to successfully repel the undead menace in the forests north of the Twin Dagger Cities and, with Ruus' aid, are able to successfully seal the gods away (potentially permanently). The party retreats to Buoyanth to discuss their next course of action. Category:World Building Category:Record Keeping